In recent years, mobile phones and other portable device have become indispensable tools in the daily life. Along with the continuous advancement of technology, mobile phones have not only been limited to the purpose of communication, such as phone calls, transmit short message service (SMS) etc., and along with the emergence of smart mobile phones, mobile phones can play a variety of roles, such as game center, media center, office assistant, and so on by installing a variety of software. In addition, on the basis of smart mobile phone, larger screen tablet personal computer and other portable devices have greatly enriched the variety of mobile portable devices.
In addition, due to the limitation of size and performance of the screen, portable devices still can not satisfy many demands, and there are still many applications needed to be performed by, for example, televisions and other equipment. On the other hand, the keys of the device, such as the traditional television remote control device are fixedly arranged, and a variety of the obstacle of usage will be produced because of the difference of the operated program. For example, the traditional remote control device as mentioned above often sets up keys corresponding to the various functions as much as possible, accordingly, it certainly will render each key become very small. When the program needed to be remotely controlled, such as music playing which does not need to use all of the keys, it is very difficult for those who are not familiar with the present remote control device to find the specific key corresponding to the present program, moreover, since the key is very small, it is not easy to be operated either. In addition, the connection mode between remote control device and television usually adopt an infrared connection, which also renders the signal of the remote control device not able to successfully reach the television sometimes due to the environmental condition.
For all of the reasons mentioned above, the mobile phone having a touch screen which can switch screens and a variety of data connection mode has become a candidate to replace the traditional remote control device as mentioned above. Moreover, the demand to perform remote control to television and other equipment via portable device such as mobile phone increases, and along with it, a variety of software which can be installed to a portable device so as to perform remote control to television and other equipment emerges as the times requires.
There are a lot of existing technology described such kind of technology, such as CN201789547U of China discloses an invention that a mobile phone can also act as television remote control device. However, according to the contents as described in the specification thereof, the foundation of the present technology is that it needs to design a specific set of hardware platform to support the function of remote control, accordingly, which makes the present technology have only a little versatility.
In addition, the document of U.S. Pat. No. 6,989,763 B2 of United States has also disclosed a web-based universal remote control device, but in order to be used, it needs to install a remote control device program in a particular PDA operation platform in order to be used. Due to the restrictions of the operating platform, the application scope of the present technology is also greatly reduced.
In addition to the two technical document of existing technology mentioned above, all of the software, which can perform remote control to the media device appeared on the market are all developed based on a specific platform, can be normally used only when they are pre-installed in the corresponding system, accordingly, all of them do not have common feature.